Innocence
by Corrin Lailah
Summary: A princess who wished nothing but the affection of his father. Yet he did otherwise. If only the bind of her one sure fate hasn't breached by the emperor, she will never have a hard time to escape the pain. Change title :3


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**A/N:** Hi! Before anything else, I wanted you to know all that I've just adopted this story. Originally the title of this fic is **China Doll **by **animeloverxoxo. **So I want to thank her for giving me this. Honestly, I was really challeged to do this because of its medieveal language that I needed the thesaurus and dictionary to help me out in just creating this chapter.

The idea is still the same but I changed it. Even I doesn't have any idea where this story of mine will take me but I'm sure the flow will be good. I'll do my best to keep this story in enjoyable state.

So please, enjoy and leave a review. I will accept anything.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

**x=x One Last Wish x=x**

**x=x Prologue x=x**

**x=x Condemned x=x**

_The whole people of empire grieved at the lost of the empress, especially the emperor himself. My mother, the empress died a few minutes after giving birth to me. The supposed to be joy turned into sorrow. Her incomparable beauty and kindness are now gone to her deathbed. She was loved and respected by the people, held her as a loving mother to the whole empire. Now, she's gone. Bleakness is the mood even after the royal funeral. Celebration for my life had no room._

_Above all the grieving people, the emperor did the most. He dearly loves his better half. By daylight the emperor were lulled himself from drinking, trying to overlook the pain of losing his beloved. And when the dark velvet sky hung his somber was accompanied with tears from his eyes. He was alone in his cold chamber. The warmth of his wife to give him comfort was already gone. And so was his own life._

_Whereas of this emperors' lifestyle, everything has changed, like it was damnation. The empire experienced a crucial famished. The unjust doing were expanding. Laws become a waste as the ministers and councils of the government indeed violate it. As for the emperor, he already buried his responsibilities with his wife. He neglects the palace, the temples, and the people. The emperor neglects me, putting me in the blame for the death of his beloved._

_I am the princess of this lawless and unjust empire. I bear the name of Sakura Mikan as the final will of my mother, though it becomes senseless in the ears of my father. Never once he laid his eyes on me. He disliked my presence so I am always at my own place in the palace with my duenna and her daughter. I will stay here until the prince of another cruel kingdom comes to his right age, signifies my marriage against my will. Evidence how much the emperor despised me._

_Six thousand times of sunrise and sunsets occurred when I thought I will never get a single chance to meet my father. Or so I hope, for my greatest nightmare began.  
_

_One night after wandering outside and on my way back I was suddenly taken away to a filthy, unknown room. It was dark with a little illumination from the moon crossing inside. Try as I might in fear to get away from my captor, he held me even more._

_Laughter from men and women erupted around the room. We are not alone. My mind is horrified, my heart raced in fear. The musk of wine makes of realize I'm in serious misfortune. I felt another couple of hands landed on me. I can't see their faces and I'm begging to release me, yet the more I beg the more they touch me. Those people are deaf in my cries. I heard words of insults pertaining to me but I can't clearly comprehend. Only one thought makes it certain. I'm going to be a feast to there filthy men. Then someone striped my clothing violently, leaving me unprotected. More laughter emerged. Cold and fear mixed up in my head. The hands starts to devour again my flesh, touching my very raw skin in every places until I'm stark naked. I screamed at top of my lungs, crying for help from these evil people. "Leave alone my beloved," someone's voice roared mightily. "Or I shall behead all of you!"_

_It was the emperor. My father saved of from ruin. Yet I mistook his intentions. He took me on my very own sanctuary. Pleasuring himself beyond my plea. I scream and yell yet no one hears me. This man, this unknown man who supposed to be a father to me treats me slovenly. In his shining brown eyes I am the desire he longed for. In his eyes I am not his daughter. In his eyes I am his beloved empress who passed away and returns back in the arms of her husband. The night runs slowly as the emperor consume every inch of my being. He literally destroyed me. Shattering my innocence. I am nothing to him but the spitting image of the deceased woman._

_The aftermath of the night I was sore inside and out. Left me nothing but tears of grief and hatred. I made a pact to myself to hide from his sight to prevent that unfateful nightmare. For days I was untraceable. I'm not on my chamber. This makes the emperor rage in anger. He used his power to find me, until the day when there is no place for me anymore to hide. I was found and sent to the emperor's presence._

_Dreadfully, we were alone again. No chambermaids, no soldiers around. Everything is still. The noises are so away from us. I tried to run away but the doors were completely locked. Right there, the emperor severely punished me. He said, "There is on use. I am the emperor. This is the consequence thy must lived with for taking away my beloved. I own thee, and from now on, no one can have thee. No one and no one will." Afterwards I lost my consciousness. When I woke up I found myself in my own chamber, in my own bed. With the man I learned to loathe, indulging my body 'til he retired to his own._

_My name is Sakura Mikan, the princess of this unjust empire. Caring, sincere, honest, talented, beautiful yet behind these gifts were responsibilities and hardships. And since I am the spitting image of the empress, the emperor has constantly been pursuing me. Watching every move I make with such lustfilled eyes. At night he comes to my chamber and does the unspeakable to me, the forbidden ones. Enjoying my pain and torture. Defiling me over and over and over._

_These vile memories will haunt me for the rest of my existence. It is so very, very wrong for my father to view me in such way. We share the same alone, he is my father and I am his daughter. No more. The emperor is not a human. He is a devil in disguise. Sinful, mightily wrong._

_How I wish the heaven to send angels for my salvation yet it's been two years. Even the gods and goddesses are deaf in me._

_I am condemned by heaven and earth._

**ChryzLe-KisS**


End file.
